All boy school
by Stocking Lover
Summary: "D…ad?" Sakura starred at the box in front of her "Why the hell did I get a guys school uniform?" Sakura watched as her father scratched his head. "heh he, well you see we need to spare money and the cheapest school was an 'all boy's school'.'That bastad
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is just a review of the story R&R if you want more!**

**(I Do not own Naruto)**

"**D…ad?" Sakura starred at the box in front of her…"Why the hell did I get a guy's school uniform?" Sakura watched as her father scratched his head. "heh hee, well you see we need to spare money and the cheapest school was an 'all boy's school'." Sakura was angry…very angry**** 'That cheep bastard.'**

She just starred, that…was her new school, sins mom died last summer, she and her dad would move from place to place so they didn't have much money.

So her dad decided to stop here for a looooong time like he said …'Cheep my ass this looks like a rich bitch school to me.' Sakura growled. This would be a hard day…sigh.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Before Sakura could run away something hit her head…hard. "OWWWW" Sakura rubbed her head." What the hell man." Sakura looked at the person that had hited her on the head with a…skate board?" HAHAHA You got pwnd gay pinky guy!" Every body had there eyes on Sakura…Whaaaa so embarrassing! She tried to make her voice as boyish as she could. "Don't call me pinky blondy."  
yes that guy was blond and his hair was even long? What kind of guy would have his hair long? Pffft he even had it in a freaking pony tail…It wouldn't be weird if he had tits to.

Sakura laughed to her self and tried to have it as boyish as she could.

"Yo man did I hit you that hard on the head?" Sakura stood up and pated on his shoulder. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if a rainbow came out of your girly ass." Sakura laughed even more. "You asshole, you're the one that has the pink hair." The boy crossed his hands.

"Well I don't have my hair in a freaking ponytail." When did she ever begin to talk to him anyways…well I don't care…now every body was starring at the 'fight' that Sakura and the blond guy where having.

"Yo, Deidara don't bully the new guy." A red headed guy tried to walk throw the crowd. "I wasn't bulling him I was giving him a warm welcome of course." 'Deidara' as the red head called him shouted to the red headed boy.

"Yea sure, Mr. Sakurai pleas come with me to the principal's office." 'Sakurai…Is my dad retarded?' The red boy walked to 'Sakurai' and griped 'his' arm…'that's weird…' The red head squished her arm. "Could it be that you're a g- never mind the principal is going to get angry if we don't hurry up.

" Sakura nodded and followed the red head…'That's weird…well 'he' sounds like a girl and…he has so thin arms…'

The red head was drawn back from his thoughts. "We're here" Sakura didn't see that the red head stopped so she slapped her face to his back and hurt her nose. "Geez you soul- ops." The red head looked at Sakura.

"Aha so I was right." Sakura looked at the red head once again. "Huh? What are you talking about?" The red head opened the door of the office. "She will be angry if you make her angry." Sakura walked in the office, before the red head closed the door. "Oh and try to hide your 'secret' better 'Sakurai'"


	2. Room mates?

**Waaaaaaaa my last chapter su*ked (smacks her head to the desk.) ow…mah live su*ks… LET'S RICK ROLL! (DO NOT OWN NARUTO!).**** Oh and Konan is a guy in this fanfic...and zetsu isn't in it. **

Before Sakura could turn around to face the red head boy he had already closed the door. 'h-how did he?' 'You just suck at hiding things' 'no he must be some genius.' 'your just stupid.' 'Shut up I never asked yo-.' "AHHHEYYYY." Sakura screamed as someone putted her/his hand on her shoulder. "Shut up you brat or people will get the wrong idea." Sakura turned around to see a blond woman. "I thought Sasori would never come with you." The woman walked to a desk and sat down to the chair. "Oh by the way my name is Tsunade, have a seat."

Tsunade pointed to the chair, Sakura nodded and sat down. "Well Sakurai, your dad said that your scared of being naked in front of other guys, so you'll get your private space when it's sports." 'IS MY DAD A COMPLETED IDIOT?' Sakura screamed to her self. "Oh look at the time, my assistant will lead you to your dorm." A black haired woman banked on the door and opened it. "Excuse me Tsunade are you done?" Tsunade nodded her head. "Sakurai go with Shizune, she will lead you to your dorm." Sakura stood up and walked to Shizune. "Good morning." Shinzune smiled. "Good morning your self." Shizune leaded Sakura out of the door and than closed it.

"Well Sakurai how do you like this school so far?" The black headed woman talked over her shoulder, Sakura looked at the black haired woman than looks back down. "It's ok…I guess." Sakura and Shizune just walked in silence. 'Wow this school is like an old English mansion…pretty cool.' Sakura looked at the old vases and statues…'Didn't my dad say this school was cheep?' Sakura lowered her head…'My dad is such a liar.' Sakura held her self to the wall, she was so ashamed. "Uh Haruno-san pleas come this way." Shizune waved at Sakura. "This is your room." Sakura looked at the door…'huh? Burn mark.' Sakura had a bad idea about this.

Shinuze opened the door. "these are your room mates." 'huuuuuuuh? No body talked about me having room mates.'. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." Sakura turned around to see a flying boy with an orange…mask around his face? Sakura quickly got out of the way before the boy would crash on her. 'wooo that was a close one.' The boy crashed the wall. "KEEP OUT YOU FREAKING ORANGE." Someone yelled form the room. "Well Haruno-san I'll leave this to you." Shizune said before disappearing from Sakura's vision… "o- WAIT A SEC." Sakura screamed at Shizune that disappeared for some seconds ago. "…she forgot to tell me where my class is…" Sakura felled to her knees. 'Can't this day be worse?' Sakura stood and swiped the dirt from her knees.

"Well let's than get started with my room mates." Sakura said to her self, she turned around to face the open door. "uh…hello?" Sakura popped her head into the room. "What do yo- yooooooou~"…Sakura knew that voice…"Shit, you're my room mate?" Sakura opened the door wider. "My room mate? Well I don't know what your talking about." Sakura looked at the blond in front of him. "Don't play dumb Deidara, Tsunade came here yesterday and told us." A guy with orange hair popped from one of the rooms. "Oh and I'm Pain nice to meet ya'." Than a guy with white hair and purple eyes came. "Who the F*ck is she?" Pain kicked the white head in the stomach.

"Quit joking around Hidan and introduce your self like a man." Pain half yelled at the boy so called 'Hidan.' "Geez mum, Yo! I'm Hidan and I wont make any pinky promises with you." Hidan laughed. Than again Pain kicked his stomach. "I'm not a freaking mum purple eyes." "Oh mum is annoyed." Pain threw his book (that he was reading before Sakura came in) and in Hidan's head. "Ugh." Hidan feel to the floor and was drowning in his own blood. "That what ya get if ya mess with da leader." Pain stomped at Hidan's head and than walked over to sakura. "So what is your name? Tsunade never told us." 'Oh shit what was my boy name again?' Sakura scratched her head…"umm I-." "It's Sakurai." Sakura felt as the red headed boy pushed Deidara and Sakura away so he could enter the room (Yes yes yes Deidara was beside her and I didn't tell you geez you can be so emo sometimes hehe xp). "Ah Sasori smart like always." Pain said in disgust. "You don't need to be a genius to see that." Sasori frowned at Pein…Sakura looked at the 'fight' that the both red heads where having. "No worries this is normal." Once again some Deidara and Sakura pushed away. 'Geez couldn't they just tell me to move?' "Ah so you're the new guy?" sakura looked up at the boy who was talking to her, the boy had a blue shoulder long hair and a origami flower in it…"y-yea sakura nodded. "Well we should get you to your room, oh and by the way my name is Konan (Let's go into the world of magic and think that Konan is a male name ok?)." Sakura nodded and took up her bags and walked after Konan.

**Waaaaaaaaa D: This one su*ked to well what so ever R&R (NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MAH COOKIES!D:)**


	3. Sasuke and Narto

**Well wutsaeva hahaha if you figure out what I said there your ¼ awesome…but I'm the awesomest WEEEEELLLL I should started…sorry for all the spellings fails :| well what can I say I'm new oh and Sasori and Pain are rivals :D so intresti-…I shouldn't tell you more…teehee.**

Sakura putted her bags on her bags on the bed. "Well I gotta make sure Pain doesn't kill Sasori…or Sasori killing Pain." Sakura nodded. When Konan was out of her room Sakura closed the door and locked it Sakura sighed as she opened her bags 'Man this su*ks.' Sakura took out her bra. 'How do I hide this stuff?' Sakura looked around the room it wasn't that special one bed (King side just like mine.) and some closet for clothes and a couch than in front of it a TV, 'Well I could live here in sometime.' Sakura finished hiding her 'personal stuff' and took her normal 'boy' cloths and putted on a shelf in the closet.

She sat her down on the couch and tried to find the remote…'Ok maybe not.' Sakura walked to the door and unlocked it. "umm does anyone know wher-" "No." Pain answered right away. "but you did-" "The guy that was In that room before you lost it and it was never found." "How did ya-" "Every body that's goes to that room asks." "oh ok." Sakura stood still for few sec to check if Pain was going to say something more. "You can go now."

Sakura quickly ran to her room and locked he door after her. "I'm so lucky…suuuuuuuuure." Sakura laid down on the bed. "Uwhaaaaa, I'm so tired." Sakura yawns and slaps her forehead

. "I can't go to sleep mow I need to go to Tsunade and find out what classes I'm in." Sakura stood up and unlocked the door. "Oh heya Sakura." Konan said."U-um can I ask you about one think?" Konan nodded. "Well can you show me where the principals office is?" Konan nodded. "Sure saki-kun."…'saki-kun?' Konan pushed Sakura out of the door, "We should hurry before She starts to drinking." Sakura chocked on her mouth water 'THE PRINCIPAL DRINKS?' Konan took Sakura's arm and dragged her to the principal's office. "Well here, I need to go now hope you remember the way back." Konan screamed while running back. "wait I don't know the way…" 'Well I'll probably find my way back.' Sakura thought as she walked into the principal's office. "Uh excuse me." Sakura said as she opened the door.

"What dja whunt kiddo." A woman screamed from he room. 'damn she's drunk…' Sakura walked in. "Um madam you forgot to tell me what classes I'm in." Sakura said, Shizune than came in to the office again. "Oh Sakurai what are you doing here?" Sakura turned to Shizune. "Well you forgot to tell me what clas-" Shizune quickly gave her a piece of paper. "Here, get out of here quickly." Shizune pushed Sakura out of the door and slammed the door in Sakura's face. 'Ok…So what way is back to the dorm…?' 'Ok Sakura left or right?' 'Um let's try right.' 'Ok.' Sakura walked for 20 minutes before she stopped

. "Uh this is taking to much time…When I and Konan walked to the principal's office it took just about 5 minutes.' 'Maybe it's best to walk to the office again?' 'yea…but where is it.' 'We shouldn't have taken turns.' 'AND YOU TELL ME THAT NOW.' 'Geez…' Sakura started panicking, She started running down the hallways. 'damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.' Sakura couldn't see the person in front of her so she crashed into the person. "o-ow." Sakura covered her nose as that had been the victim of the crash.

"Oh you ok." Sakura looked up as she saw a boy with black spiky hair and black eyes, Sakura blushed a little and bowed. "S-sorry." Than a blond guy with also a spiky hair…nut a little more than the black haired boy. "WOW I'm not gay or anytjing but you're so freaking CUTE! dattebayo." The blond guy yelled at Sakura. "Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said, it could be heard in his voice that he was annoyed by the blond. "Well um, could you help me find um my room." Sakura blushed even more, "SURE THING!" The blond boy yelled. "And by the way my name is Naruto and the name of the emo guy here is Sasuke dattebayo." Naruto yelled again. "And yours?" "Um Sakurai." Naruto starred at Sakura. "Weird name…I have heard it somewhere before…" "Naruto you said the same thing to everybody-" "NO I mean it, it sounds familiar dattebayo." Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "Well what ever, so Sakurai what number is your room?" Sasuke asked. "Number 109." Naruto and Sasuke stood there in total shock. "NUMBER 109!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. "DON'T YELL." Sakura yelled. "Are you sure it's not 108 or something?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "…no it's 109, like I said." Sasuke was in even worse shock than Naruto. "Your room mates with the Akatsuki?" "Akatsuki?" Sakura was a little confused. "Yea it's like the school. No the whole towns worse gang." 'WHAT?'


	4. Icecream and chocolateeeee

**YOSH! Cahp-p-p-p-p-p-pter 4, yes, yes, yes the chapters are super uper short that's becuz, I'm just ****too lazy to make them longer…weeeeeeell enjoy.**

Sakura's jaw dropped. 'a-a-a-a-a-a GANG?' Sakura felt like she was about to faint. "s-so like what kind of gang?" Sakura asked polite. "Well they once burned down half of the school." Naruto popped in. Sakura's eye's widen. "You say WHAT?" Sakura screamed. "Sakurai don't yell." Sasuke said. "S-sorry." Sakura bowed her head. "Well anyways could you help me find the way?" Sasuke nodded. "Come follow me." Sasuke started to walk with sakura and Naruto on his heals, After about five minutes of walking Sasuke stopped.

"Were here." Sakura felt so embarrassed the, she had been running pass the door al the time, she cried anime style tears and lowered her head. "T-thanks." Sakura bowed than open the door. "RUUUUUUUUNtobiisagoodboy!" After few seconds a 'bang' sound was heard from the kitchen. Sakura ran to the kitchen with Sasuke and Naruto following her…why did they do that anyways? " happened here." Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. "That's just Deidara doing one of his 'art' thing's." Sasori said as he walked pass them.

"Sasuke you shouldn't be here your brother could come every minute now." Sasuke clenched his fist. "damn, come on Naruto lets go." Naruto nodded than followed Sasuke. "See ya later pinky, dattebayo," Naruto yelled before Sasuke closed the door.

When the smoke from the kitchen had disappeared Deidara walked into the living room. "Well that was a blast." "Your just lucky that Tsunade is drunk right now, Sasori chop." Sasori smacked Deidara on the head with a book (XD). "Pleas don't make me do Tsunade's job any more Deidara." Sasori said with his bangs covering his eyes…anime style. "J-Jeez man."

**The next day…**

Sakura jumped out of the bed. "YOSH! Time for the first day of school! I'll try make it as enjoyable as I can and make friends." Sakura was pumped up for her first day…what can I say she sure loooooved school…unlike me. "Sakura took her school uniform and was quick to put it on so she wouldn't meet the 'Akatsuki.' On her way out. Sakura brushed her short pink hair (p.s. Sakura's hair is like Sai's…only pink.). Sakura lay her brush down. 'Man I don't even know if guy's brush there hair like girls.' Sakura than ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was finished she ran to the door and unlocked it and took the key out and locked at the out side and putted the key in her bag. 'I need to make them stay from my room.'

Sakura walks to the kitchen and put's some bred into the toast, "Your up early." Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Sakura turned her head still facing the person with her back as she only glanced at the person from the corner from her eyes, she saw a person with black hair with a low pony tail much cooler than Deidara's though and crimson red eyes. "W-who are you?" Sakura knew he was one of them probably…it didn't hurt to ask…right? "Ah how rude of my I'm Itachi." Sakura took her toast before it burned and putted some butter on it. "W-well nice to meet ya." Sakura said as she ran from the kitchen.

Sakura looked at the paper Shizune gave her. 'hm room no. 1100…how many rooms are here anyways?' someone bumped in Sakura to just make the paper slip from her hand and flying into the crowd of boy's. 'Damnnnnn.' Sakura was looking for the paper as someone tapped on her shoulder. "Um excuse me." Sakura looked at the person who taped on her shoulder. It was a young boy not taller than Sakura her self and had silver colour hair. "U-um did you loose this?" The boy took a peace of paper from his jacked and gave it to Sakura, it was her list of classes. "Ah yes thank you very much." Sakura scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Good well my name is Kiku." The boy scratched his head nervously just like Sakura. "Nice to meet ya I'm Sakurai." Sakura smiled. "Well I need to go." Sakura walked from the silver headed boy. "Wait your going to room 1100 right?" Sakura nodded her head. "yea that's right." The boy took Sakura's hand. "We'll go to getter ok?" Sakura looked at the bo- 'Oh god not the freaking puppy face I'll say NO.' "Sure." Sakura mentally slapped her self.

The boy smiled and dragged her to the classroom.

This means she gotta friend…right?

Sakura and Kiku just reached the classroom in time. Kiku was so fast that Sakura wasn't really running rather being drawn trough the halls. Kiku opened the door and was still dragging poor Sakura.

Sakura was forced to sit beside Kiku as there was no way letting go of Sakura's arm. "Good morning class." A bowled cut hair guy came rushing trough the door. "I was doing a match with Kakashi so I was a little late." A guy like the teacher only with fuzzier eyebrows stood up from his chair. "As expected of you Gai-sensei never giving up." Sakura face-palmed with her free hand not only is she stuck with this Kiku guy but a freaking bowl cutted teacher and a wannabe to. 'Can this become any worse.' Than the door opened. "S-sorry I'm l-late s-sensei." A boy with white eyes and long blue hair came into the classroom. "Ah Hyuga pleas sit down I was late by my self so I'll let you of the hook." The boy nodded and sat down beside a brown haired boy. "Well class today is a new team-mate joining our class." Gai looked at Sakura. "Would you come here and introduce your self?" Sakura looked at Kiku that gave a hint of annoy and gave Sakura's freedom Sakura walked to Gai. "Yosh! I'm Sakurai Haruno nice to meet ya all." Every body just stared…and Sakura knew why.

**Ho~ho~ho~ho**

**Well, well how was it wanna R&R?** **This is probably the longest chapter I have made!**

**Ok 'Yosh' means 'Let's do this.' In japanese ok?**


	5. fagot's

**:) I'****m really happy! Thank you for all u r comment's (or what ever you call it) I'm really ****glad that someone read's this story and want's me to continue with it^_^ well I'll give you ALLLLL an invisible cookie :3 sorry I haven't been uploading in so long…blame the school not me I don't give my self home work that has no end… _**

Every body just stared at her Sakura's hands begin to sweat. "U-um." Sakura blushed so hard of embarrassment. "Man that dude has pink hair is he gay?" Sakura could hear whispers around the whole classroom. Sakura begin to be a liiiittle annoyed. "I think he's some kind of cross dresser, ne?" Sakura's anger was beginning to leak out of her ears.

Sakura walked to the boy who said that she was a 'cross dresser' Sakura's bangs covered her eye's so she would me more scary well…she didn't do it on purpose…"What ya just saying, eh?" Sakura was now in front of the dude who called her a cross dresser. "Do I look like a freaking cross dresser? Well If you do look in a mirror your self." The teacher quickly patted Sakura's shoulder. "Now, now go sit in your seat." Sakura walked to her seat. 'Stupid school, stupid teacher, stupid BOY'S.' Sakura angrily thought as the class started.

When the class had ended Sakura stood up from her seat and walked out of the classroom as fast as she could. "S-sakurai w-wait." Kiku panted as he tried to get his breath back to his lungs. "Kiku?" Kiku looked at Sakura and grinned. "Why did you leave class so fast I thought we would go together to the next class?" Sakura blushed and looked the other way. "S-sorry." Kiku just grinned and got a hold around Sakura's arm and dragged her to the next class.

Now it was Sakura's turn to try to get her breath back, Kiku ran faster than a horse! Kiku slapped Sakura's back. "Don't die we have just be friend's for around 1 hour." Sakura sighed. 'I never agreed to be his friend.' Sakura took a deep breath before walking in the classroom with Kiku. 'Every body is going to stare at me like tha-' Before Sakura could finish her thought someone…glomped her. "HI PINKY REMEMBER TOBI." Sakura looked at the orange masked boy…wait

/_FLASH BACK TIME KIDS :D/_

_Shinuze opened the door. "these are your room mates." 'huuuuuuuh? No body talked about me having room mates.'. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." Sakura turned around to see a flying boy with an orange…mask around his face? Sakura quickly got out of the way before the boy would crash on her. 'wooo that was a close one.' The boy crashed the wall. "KEEP OUT YOU FREAKING ORANGE." Someone yelled form the room._

_/FLASH BACK__/_

Kiku took a hold of Tobi's collar and tried to pull him of Sakura. "TOBI GO OF HIM." Kiku yelled. "NOOOOOO TOBI IS A GOOOOOOD BOOOOOOY." Tobi yelled at Kiku. "Boy's boys." A brown haired man walked in to the classroom with a black haired boy with him, the black haired boy smiled. "Your all such faggot's." "Says one." Sakura mumbled to her self to only be glared at by the teacher. "Sai, that's no way to greed a new school mate, and same for you Sakurai."ho-" "Heard it from Naruto." The teacher pointed at a seat that no one was sitting in. "Sit down." The teacher said in a warning tone. "My name is Yamato and I'm your teacher in English." Sakura walked to the seat and sat down. 'Stupid teacher.' Yamato walked to Sakura and putted a book on her desk. "Here." He walked back to the teacher table and started to babble something in English, Sakura was lucky that her seat was by a window English was one of the things she didn't like, instead she explored the out side from the window, the school was covered by trees but you could see a city near by, the sky was clear and it was hot outside. Sakura loosened her tie a bit. 'The air conditioner is probably broken.' The bell finally rang and every body rushed out of the classroom for air. "Sakurai-kuuun." Sakura slooooowly looked behind her with lazy eyes. '…oh f***.' Sakura quickly tried to blend into the group,but Sakura was thrown back out by some ones shoulder. "Oh sorry dude I didn't mean to." Sakura looked at the guy who pushed her. "it's ok…" Sakura stood up just to be pushed down again by the same guy, he had black hair that was long, and it reached down his hips. 'Pft what a bitch.' Sakura watched as the boys walked away from her. "Ah Haruno-san." A silver haired man walked to her. "Bullied on the first day?" Sakura glared at the teacher. "I'm Hatake Kakashi." Sakura stood up. "You'll be late for class Haruno-san." Sakura gasped and ran down the hallway"…Haruno-san…the classroom is the other way…"


End file.
